


The battle for the isles

by k0777



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: Just our favorite ragtag team of witches and just a little fantasy for me because I thought it'd be really cool
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, eda clawthorne - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	The battle for the isles

"You sure you guys are up for this", Luz asked for seemingly the millionth time as they approached the castle gates "Luz", Amity assured taking her hand in hers, "We're ready, you're ready, Amity soothingly said flashing her girlfriend a dazzling smile, "I may not have known it but we've been training for this day our whole lives, though Ed and Em unfortunately saw the emperor for what he was long before I did", Amity admitted with just a tinge of shame. "Hey, you came around in the end, Luz pointed out lifting Amity's chin, and there's absolutely no one I'd rather have by my side", Luz encouraged leaning forward to catch Amity's lips in hers. "Hey lovebirds, why don't we save the make out party til after we've rescued Eda and defeated Belos huh" , Em teased, her and Ed having already disinigated the door. Amity was about to sprint her way inside only for her wrist to be gently caught by Luz, "h h hey, Luz spoke more nervously than anyone Amity had ever heard, be safe in there, you too don't do anything I wouldn't do", Amity winked giving Luz a quick peck on the lips but also trying to savor the feeling for as long as she could. The two then rushed into the castle hopefully prepared for whatever may come.


End file.
